Eyes Like Coffee
by Miyogin
Summary: Tendershipping and/or Dealshipping. Ryou struggles with a decision, while Bakura pushes the right buttons.


Disclaimer: Yugioh and any/all of its character aren't mine.

* * *

Ryou rubbed the side of his jaw as if he had just been punched in the face. He knew that he hadn't, of course. This seemed, to him, like a good way to project his distressed feelings into a masculine way, although there was no one around to see it. Bakura had been gone, for almost a day, and he knew the reason. He couldn't stand it, but he knew. Bakura was with Amane. He had gone to see his sister, again.

_How long have I been pacing? If Bakura saw this he would compare me to one of those bored animals at the zoo. I know he would...he has done so before._

As if on cue Bakura's presence returned, an ever awe-inspiring flourish not along with it. It made him jump, nonetheless.

"I saw Amane, again. She is so sweet. When we spoke, she told me what her best living memory was..."

Bakura had to relay the news in his own usual insensitive way.

He knew what it did to Ryou to hear this, and he loved what it did to him. It was only times like this that he could really feel...no, drink the sight of those seething dark eye's. They were like two cups of delicious hot coffee, served the way he liked them.

"You don't like this, _do you_?" It was obvious to him, so it wasn't a real question.

Ryou had his own questions, not taking the time to acknowledge Bakura's.

"Did you impersonate me, this time?"

_Please be honest with me._

Bakura threw his hands up exasperated.

"You always ask this and I always tell you the same thing: No. I'm as honest with you, as I am with your sister..."

Ryou's eyes flashed hot again, showing how he felt about those last few words.

"What happened!?" He demanded. "Did you tell her about m...er did you talk about me!?"

"We talked. We mentioned your name, um...zero times."

He gave a small shrug at the wounded expression that met his gaze.

_He has clammed up. The words must have stung._

"Look...why don't you join in with the conversation next time? Then you could be acknowledged."

A sinister motive must be behind this impromptu invitation. This was not lost on Ryou.

"What do you mean by this? You have never invited me to take part in all the other times that you were with my sister."

Bakura ignored this quietly spoken outburst. He desired to wander toward another topic, the reason he was speaking with Ryou.

"Amane is in love with me."

"...No." His face paled as the meaning of Bakura's words sunk in.

"Don't say anymore..."

Ryou had clamped his hands over his ears. Unfortunately it hadn't muted what he heard next.

"I think I am in love, too."

Ryou's gasped, looking like a trapped animal caught in the headlights.

_How could this happen? Amane, my sister...with him!_

"Lies! No, they are vicious lies!" He said, finding the words to match the scorn that he felt. When he tried to turn and escape, Bakura reached out and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait...Don't you have anything more to say about my generous invitation? About why you should do this, and what would you say to Amane?"

"What do you think I would say!? I will tell her to stay away from you! I will make her stay away from you."

_I'm very alert and stimulated, now._

"How will you do that? Would you deny the love that I could offer?"

Ryou slumped his shoulders in defeat, and felt the heat draining from himself. Unavoidably, he knew the only way to put a stop to the interaction between Amane and Bakura was to become a spirit himself, to die...

_This is what he wants...will it work...no it won't...if I do this will he continue to engage with Amane...or will he stop...?_

As he struggled weakly in his mind, he noticed that Bakura had placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You do know what to do. You're just frightened. Is that correct?"

"I'm not-"

"Could you make it memorable, Ryou? Blood...is just so gratifying."

Ryou shivered at these words. Lifting his eyes to look at Bakura, a loathing fear clear in them. Bakura didn't see this though, his eyes unseeing, closed. He allowed Bakura to trail his intangible hands from his shoulders down toward his corporeal ones. This seemed to send Bakura away from the subject of his uncertain death.

"There is no blood where I am, no flesh. It's so inviting being among things denied to you."

He said this, justifying his words, as if he knew how Ryou was looking at him.

"Do you touch my sister...like this?"

The question was sudden, rousing him from of his trance-like state.

He didn't immediately answer, which was enough for Ryou to believe it true. He saw him take a fuming step back, which caused the layer of skin tone to separate from where it blended so perfectly with Ryou's.

No answer. He wasn't going to give one. It wouldn't help anything.

"Don't you think we are getting off topic?"

Ryou gulped. The dreadful subject of his death was brought back into focus. That he could either let this continue, or try to revoke it. There was nothing left to debate about now, he knew the only thing to do was to take the knife and...

"Sorry, Amane. You can't ever, ever have this."

...Darkness

There was laughter ringing in his ears.

"Wha-who is that?"

"Its me, of course. You did it. You have brought yourself to my world."

Bakura was facing away from him when his gaze fell to where he stood. He saw Bakura turn his head around to look over his shoulder as he shakily got to his feet. The look of sadistic glee was crystal clear on his shadowed face.

"This is an honor. You are beholden to my world."

Ryou eyes weren't budging from his stare at Bakura. He wasn't interested in the world, he was only interested in who was in it. He was suddenly closer to Bakura. It felt, now, that he could float towards where he wanted to go.

"So this is where Amane is? Is she here, now?"

Bakura feigned looking around, knowing that this wasn't the place for Amane.

"No, she isn't. Would you mind if I go to her?"

"No...Yes. Yes!"

"Do you think that love would broken so easily, Ryou?"

"Stop saying that word."

Ryou didn't want to hear about this so-called 'love'.

"Bakura. Please tell me honestly that you don't love Amane. That you won't see her, ever again."

"I don't love Amane. Its true. I just wanted you to think so, so you would come running and try to break us up."

The answer was jarring and sudden. He felt affronted. "But I-"

"I'm happy to know you feel this way, Ryou. That you would do this..."

Ryou couldn't think, or listen anymore. He could only blink and stare until he could wrap his mind around what he heard, the reality of it.

_Is this true...this whole time...killing myself-losing my life...trying to get my sister away from you...being manipulated so cruelly..."_

Bakura broke the silence.

"Ryou, you dummy. Didn't you realise that when I said that I thought I was in love, I was talking about you."

"You're crazy! Absolutely crazy!" He clenched his fist, wishing to pummel this monster. "Even if you think it could have been possible for me to love you back, at all- "

Bakura reached out his hand, resting his thumb above Ryou's chin, his fingers curling underneath. He tilted up the face that once again held those seething dark eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"No. _I will only ever hate you."_

_Bakura's eyes half lidded themselves ._

_"Even_ better."

Bringing his lips down on Ryou's, he felt the delicious brewing heat he craved. It poured out for him to taste.

Ryou flinched when he felt Bakura's lips press down on his. He was now simply prey being paralysed by a deadly venom. He tried to break himself free from the hold but eventually submitted, helplessly. Closing his eyes as he felt himself becoming drunk from the intoxication that Bakura gave him.

They broke apart and Bakura held Ryou close to him.

"Sorry Amane. You can't ever, ever, have _this_."

The meaning of Ryou's whispered words were not lost on Bakura. He held Ryou's head in place with one hand, hiding him from the twisted smirk that had weaved its way on his face. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card. A crossed out and replaced word was written on it. It said Rivalry of Siblings. Bakura returned the card, and stared off into the distance.

_On second thought, I think I'd really like some milk and sugar with my coffee..._

THE END, OR SO IT BEGINS...WHATEVER :p

* * *

**Self** **criticism**:  
**Was the meaning of the last line clear?**

******Did the** last** line squick anyone out too much? Did it ruin the overall story. I'll remove it if its disliked.**

**Anyway, enough from me I'll let the characters have thier say...**

Bakura: Yes, sibling rivarly is a good thing to use to your advantage.

Amane: For once, I would like to have a face to go with my name. _Sigh._

Ryou: Don't look at me. He is using mine right now._ Points at Bakura._


End file.
